Rumpelstilzchen
thumb|338px|Ilustración de Diane GoodeRumpelstiltskin, también conocido como El Enano Saltarín, es un cuento popular alemán recopilado por los hermanos Grimm, que escucharon de Henriette Dorothea Wild. Antecedentes Giambattista Basile ya había incluido en su Pentamerone la historia de Las siete cortezas de tocino, en la que una muchacha, por las mentiras de un progenitor, en esta caso madre en lugar de padre, se ve obligada a hilar una gran cantidad en poco tiempo para poder desposar a un pretendiente perteneciente a un estamento social superior, tarea que logra gracias a la ayuda de seres mágicos. Pero aunque a un novel básico la historia puede considerarse antecesora de la de los hermanos Grimm, son muchas las diferencias existentes entre ambos cuentos: en lugar de un hombrecillo la heroína es ayudada por tres hadas a las que había hecho reír; el pretendiente no es un miembro de la realeza, sin un mercader muy rico; la prueba no consiste en hilar paja para convertirla en oro, tan solo hilar una gran cantidad de hilo mientras que el mercader se ausenta; y el episodio en el que la heroína ha de averiguar el nombre de sus ayudantes ni siquiera está presente en la narración de Basile. Una historia en la colección de Grimm más cercana a esta es la de Las tres hilanderas. Más cercano al cuento de los hermanos Grimm es el relato de Ricdin-Ricdon, de la autora francesa Marie-Jeanne L'Héritier de Villandon, sobrina de Charles Perrault. En este cuento, publicado por primera vez en 1705 en su libro La torre oscura y los días luminosos, se presentan por primera vez muchos de los elementos que luego estarán presentes en el cuento de los hermanos Grimm, empezando por un único ayudante masculino, en lugar de tres ayudantes femeninas, con quién la heroína, Rosanie, hace el trato a cambio de su ayuda, que consiste no adivinar su nombre, sino recordarlo. El matrimonio como recompensa por lograr cumplir las tareas es aquí con un príncipe, quién es él quién descubre el nombre del ayudante, oyendo a escondidas a este cantar una canción en la que revela su nombre, lo cuál salva a Rosanie de tener que irse con él. Sinopsis thumb|left|331px|Ilustración de [[Johnny Gruelle]] Un molinero tiene una hija muy hermosa, y un día que esta hablando con el rey le dice, para jactarse, que tiene una hija que es capaz de hilar la paja y convertirla en oro. El rey entonces ordena que lleve el molinero a su hija a palacio al día siguiente. El monarca conduce a la muchacha a una cámara llena de paja, le entregó una rueca y un huso y le dijo que, si para la próxima mañana toda la paja que había allí no la había convertido en oro, moriría. En cuanto el rey se fue la hija del molinero se sentó encima de la paja sin saber que hacer, ya que si decían la verdad ella y su padre serían ejecutados, pero era imposible hacer lo que el rey le había ordenado. Mientras que la hija del molinero pesaba en que hacer, la puerta se abrió y él que entro no fue el rey, sino un hombrecillo que le pregunto por qué lloraba. La hija del molinero se lo contó todo, y entonces el hombrecillo pregunto que le daría si hilaba la paja en oro por ella, a lo que la hija del molinero respondió que le daría su collar. El hombrecillo acepta la joya y tal y como había dicho hila toda la paja y la convierte en oro. El rey aparece al amanecer, cuando el enano ya se ha ido, e impresionado por todo el oro que hay en la cámara al rey le entra el deseo de poseer más, por lo que conduce a la hija del molinero a otra cámara llena de paja y la ordena que hile también esa paja en oro. En cuanto el rey se queda solo aparece el hombrecillo, que le vuelve a preguntar a la hija del molinero que puede darle a cambio de hilar la paja en oro por ella, y la hija del molinero le ofrece su anillo. El hombrecillo acepta la joya y al día siguiente el rey se encuentra con toda la paja hilada y convertida en oro. Pero todo aquel oro no satisfacía su ansia de tener más, por lo que ordeno que llevaran a la muchacha a una tercera cámara llena de paja, más grande que las otras dos, y la ordeno que hilara toda la paja que había en oro en una sola noche, prometiendo que si lo conseguía la hija del molinero sería su esposa, pensando que, aunque la muchacha era la hija de un molinero, jamás podría encontrar otra esposa más rica que ella. Cuando el rey se fue apareció el hombrecillo, preguntando que le entregaría si esta vez hilaba la paja en oro por ella, pero la hija del molinero contestó que ya no le quedaba nada más que darle al hombrecillo a cambio. Entonces el hombrecillo le propuso a la muchacha un trato: cuando la hija del molinero fuese reina, le daría al hombrecillo su primer hijo. Como no se le ocurría una solución mejor, la hija del molinero aceptó, y el hombrecillo hilo la paja y la convirtió en oro, como había hecho las dos noches anteriores. A la mañana siguiente entro el rey en la cámara, y al ver las montañas de oro tomó por esposa a la hija del molinero. thumb|326px|Ilustración de [[Arthur Rackham]] Pasado un año la reina tuvo su primer hijo, y cuando ya no se acordaba apenas del hombrecillo, este volvió a aparecer, reclamando a la reina que le entregase lo que le había prometido. La reina le ofreció grandes cantidades de riquezas, a cambio de que la dejará quedarse con su hijo, pero el hombrecillo las rechazó todas. Finalmente, de tanto que le suplicó y le rogó la reina, el hombrecillo termino por darla tres días de plazo para averiguar como se llamaba. Si acertaba antes de que acabase el plazo, la reina podría quedarse con su hijo. Si no, el hombrecillo se lo llevaría y nunca volvería a saber de él. La reina paso la noche entera en vela, tratando de recordar todos los nombres que alguna vez había oído, y para no quedarse corta mando a un emisario a recorrer el reino entero en busca de nombres. Cuando el hombrecillo hace acto de presencia al día siguiente, la reina le pregunta si se llama Melchor, Gaspar o Baltasar, pero el hombrecillo le dice que no a todos los nombres sugeridos por la reina. Lo mismo ocurre el segundo día, cuando la reina prueba suerte con los nombres de Bicho Famélico, Pantorrilla de Carnero y Pata de Alambre. El tercer día, cuando la reina ya está desesperada, el emisario regreso por fin e informo a la reina de que en el bosque había visto a un hombrecillo bailar alrededor de una fogata encendida en frente de una cabaña, mientras que cantaba una canción en la que decía que su nombre era Rumpelstilzchen. La reina, nada más oír aquello, se dio cuenta que el hombrecillo que había visto en el bosque era el mismo que quería llevarse a su hijo, y muy contenta se puso a esperar a que el hombrecillo volviera. Cuando el hombrecillo por fin volvió la reina primero le pregunto si se llamaba Conrado o Enrique, y a amabas el enano le dijo que, pero cuando le dijo si no se llamaba Rumpelstilzchen, tan furioso se puso el hombrecillo que se puso a dar botes cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se le hundio el pie izquierdo en el suelo y se le quedo atascado. Tratando de sacar el pie tiró con tanto fuerza el hombrecillo que termino por partirse a la mitad. Versión de 1812 En la versión publicada en el primer volumen de la primera edición de Cuentos de niños y del hogar, en 1812, el cuento es más breve, eliminando detalles como el tiempo que tarda la reina en tener un hijo, siendo la versión en posteriores ediciones mucho más especifica. La mayor diferencia es que, durante los tres días de plazo que el hombrecillo da la reina para averiguar su nombre, el hombrecillo no se presenta hasta el tercer día. Quién descubre el nombre del hombrecillo no es un criado, sino el propio rey, quién lo ha visto en el bosque cuándo salió de caza. Una vez que la reina le dice el nombre correcto, el hombrecillo no salta de rabia hasta hundirse en el suelo, sino que simplemente salta enojado por la ventana y no se vuelve a saber de él. Versión manuscrita de 1810 En los manuscritos de Olenberg, que datan de 1810, se puede encontrar una versión mucho más simple de la historia. Una muchacha está intentando hilar lino de una bobina de oro, pero por más que lo intenta no consigue sacar lino. Un hombrecillo que pasa por ahí se ofrece a hilar el oro en lino por ella, pero con la condición de que la muchacha le entregué el primer hijo que tenga con un príncipe que pasará por allí y se la llevará con él para hacerla su esposa. La niña accede, y todo sucede como el hombrecillo dijo. Al año la princesa da a luz a su primer hijo, y el hombrecillo aparece para reclamarlo. Al igual que en la versión publicada en 1857, el hombrecillo le da tres días para averiguar su nombre, y si acierta se puede quedar con él. El tercer día una criada leal a la princesa le revela el nombre del hombrecillo, que aquí es Rumpenstüzchen, tras oír decirlo al mismo hombrecillo mientras bailaba alrededor del fuego, montado en un cucharón de cocina. Cuando la princesa dice su nombre Rumpenstünzchen salta por la ventana montado en su cucharón y no vuelve a saberse más de él. Versiones alternativas En las anotaciones del apéndice de la edición de 1857, los hermanos Grimm incluyen resúmenes de las versiones de 1812 y del manuscrito de Olenberg, además del de otra historia que escucharon procedente de la provincia de Hesse, que consideraban digna de mención al no incluir la actividad de hilar. En su lugar, el comienzo es similar al de Rapunzel y variantes similares. La mujer come las cerezas que hay en el jardín de un hombrecillo negro, y como compensación la mujer tiene que prometerle su primer hijo. Aquí el nombre del enano es Flederflitz, y es descubierto por el marido de la mujer. Citas 'Traducciones e inclusión en otras colecciones' Andrew Lang lo incluyo en ''El libro azul de los cuentos de hadas'', publicado en 1889. Dinah Maria Mulock lo incluyo en la colección The Fairy Book, publicado en 1913. Katherine Lee Bates lo incluyo en la colección Once Upon a Time: A Book of Old-Time Fairy Tales, publicada en 1921. Amy Ehrlich lo incluyo en la colección The Random House Book of Fairy Tales, publicada en 1985. Christian Schrif lo incluyo en la colección ''El libro de los 101 cuentos'', publicado en 1986. Neil Philip lo incluyo en la colección ''El libro ilustrado de los cuentos de hadas'', publicada en 1997. Mary Hoffman lo incluyo en la colección A First Book of Fairy Tales, publicada en 2001. Maria Tatar lo incluyo en la colección ''Cuentos de hadas clásicos anotados'', publicada en 2002. Geraldine McGaughrean lo incluyo en la colección The Oxford Treasury of Fairy Tales, publicada en 2003. Margaret Clark lo incluyo en la colección The Classic Treasury of Princess Fairy Tales, publicada en 2005. Malachy Doyle lo incluyo en la colección El mundo de las hadas, publicada en 2005. Galería Portadas 51CbGPCU5JL.jpg 51JJ4JwxA8L.jpg 71jEdE4T6KL.jpg 9788498256499_04_g.jpg 71w1qedBIpL.jpg 3620006400001A.jpg grimm-s-fairy-tales-rumpelstiltskin-original-imae5gzgj9xzmrye.jpeg rumpelstiltskin-150704220949-lva1-app6891-thumbnail-4.jpg veiling Rumpelstiltskin My First Fairy Tales Paperback by Alperin Mara 3Smp5YMX.jpg rumpelstilzchen-13_9783126749114.jpg resize.jpg 9788421684320.jpg Ilustraciones interiores vogel01a.jpg|Ilustración de Hermann Vogel vogel0001b.jpg|Ilustración de Hermann Vogel Bd7c15632c5f966c099044908de38a62.jpg|Ilustración de H.J. Ford Rumpelstilzchen Philipp Grot Johann 1.jpg|Ilustración de Philipp Grot Johann ahwatson_rumple1.jpg|Ilustración de A. H. Watson ahwatson_rumple3.jpg|Ilustración de A. H. Watson Rumpelstilzchen Helen Stratton.jpg|Ilustración de Helen Stratton tumblr_n4xyrcJVWH1qj38pco6_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Warwick Goble tumblr_mnhowkR8T71qj5qvfo1_1280.jpg|Ilustración de A.L. Bowley tumblr_lz9e9lZSbr1qdyv52o1_500.jpg|Ilustración de Rie Cramer tumblr_lqcwnb6ZCE1qj5qvfo1_500.jpg|Ilustración de Willy Pogany 8962b0fd40865734b692ce01c0bfd1ba.jpg|Ilustración de Harry G. Theaker 8126f1c497d000581b1f1a05a0542c5b.jpg|Ilustración de Helen Stratton tumblr_nmy5qb1Rlf1qj38pco3_540.jpg|Ilustración de Ethel Franklin Betts Rumpelstiltskin_CharlesFolkard_3.jpg|Ilustración de Charles Folkard tumblr_lqcwd5ZJ7j1qj5qvfo1_500.jpg|Ilustración de Kay Nielsen 3792334154_242bfc617a_o.jpg|Ilustración de Roberta Paflin tumblr_mywelqh56s1qj5qvfo1_1280.jpg|Ilustración de John Baker tumblr_n8wwxqHNoA1tfoku2o9_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Jiří Trnka tumblr_mmwu2hJt5E1qj5qvfo2_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Janet y Anne Grahame Johnstone tumblr_mm4g8bJaOe1rkxf8uo3_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Janet y Anne Grahame Johnstone tumblr_mht6aaKIqP1qj5qvfo1_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Beverlie Manson tumblr_mht6aaKIqP1qj5qvfo2_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Beverlie Manson tumblr_mywdyesZi91qj5qvfo1_500.jpg|Ilustración de Gyo Fujikawa Vitali Konstantinov 03.jpg|Ilustración de Vitali Konstantinov tumblr_mmwtweWAHY1qj5qvfo1_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Edward Gorey il_570xN.304075188.jpg|Ilustración de Diane Goode il_570xN.304077276.jpg|Ilustración de Diane Goode 16c4099b8ef6ffed7cae760b2704d8b2.jpg|Ilustración de Mercer Mayer Rumpelstilzchen Nilesh Mistry 1.jpg|Ilustración de Nilesh Mistry Rumpelstilzchen Nilesh Mistry 2.jpg|Ilustración de Nilesh Mistry Rumpelstilzchen Nilesh Mistry 3.jpg|Ilustración de Nilesh Mistry Rumpelstilzchen Nilesh Mistry 4.jpg|Ilustración de Nilesh Mistry Rumpelstilzchen Archipowa 1.jpg|Ilustración de Anastassija Archipowa Rumpelstilzchen Archipowa 2.jpg|Ilustración de Anastassija Archipowa Rumplestilzchen_jane_ray_1.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray Rumplestilzchen_jane_ray_2.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray Rumplestilzchen_jane_ray_3.jpg|Ilustración de Jane Ray Captura de pantalla (90).png|Ilustración de Peter Malone tumblr_n8ito25xMo1qj5qvfo5_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Nicoletta Ceccoli nan-sal-2.jpg|Ilustración de Francesc Infante nan-sal.jpg|Ilustración de Francesc Infante nan-web.jpg|Ilustración de Francesc Infante Enano-saltarín-5.jpg|Ilustración de Marina Seoane Enano-saltarín-1.jpg|Ilustración de Marina Seoane Dibujo--6.jpg|Ilustración de Marina Seoane tumblr_n5d4szvKxJ1r0dza1o3_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Nathalie Ragondet tumblr_n5d4szvKxJ1r0dza1o1_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Nathalie Ragondet tumblr_n5d4szvKxJ1r0dza1o2_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Nathalie Ragondet tumblr_n5d4szvKxJ1r0dza1o4_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Nathalie Ragondet 7ba21d5df7ed25744aa7c48b7f74742f.jpg|Ilustración de Christa Unzner Tumblr myweo3zSXK1qj5qvfo1 1280.jpg|Ilustración de Stefano Tambellini Tremotino Danielle Fabbri.jpg|Ilustración de Danielle Fabbri tumblr_mmljokVw9o1qj5qvfo3_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Vincent Maury Rumpelstilzchen Daniela Drescher.jpg|Ilustración de Daniela Drescher Miscelánea GTP_055.jpg Adaptaciones Películas * Rumpelstilzchen, película alemana de 1955. * El hombrecillo mágico, película alemana de 1960. * Rumpelstiltskin, película estadounidense de 1995. Televisión * Rumpelstitltskin, segundo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de televisión estadounidense Faerie Tale Theatre. * Rumpelstiltskin, undécimo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de animación Simsala Grimm. Novelas * Rumpelstiltskin, novela de Ed McBain, publicada en 1981. * Spinners, novela de Donna Jo Napoli, publicada en 1999. * Straw Into Gold, novela de Gary D. Schmidt, publicada en 2001. * The Riddle of the Gnome, novela de P.W. Catanese, publicada en 2007. * The Crimson Thread, novela de Suzanne Weyn, publicada en 2008. * A Curse Dark as Gold, novela de Elizabeth C. Bunce, publicada en 2008. * Rump: La verdadera historia de Rumpelstiltskin, novela de Liesl Shurtliff, publicada en 2013. Relatos Cómics * Classics Illustrated Junior * Grimm Fairy Tales Álbumes ilustrados * Rumpelstitlskin, ilustrado por Paul O. Zelinsky, publicado en 1973. * Rumpelstiltskin, ilustrado por Edward Gorey, publicado en 1974. * Rumpelstilzschen, ilustrado por Bernadette Watts, publicado en 1985. * Rumpelstiltskin, ilustrado por Paul Galdone, publicado en 1985. * La hija de Rumpelstiltskin, ilustrado por Diane Stanley, publicado en 1997. * Rumpelstiltskin, ilustrado por Marie-Lousie Gay, publicado en 1997. * Multiplicando la amenaza: La venganza de Rumpelstiltskin, con ilustraciones de Wayne Geehan, publicado en 2006. Videojuegos * Jack and the Sky Kingdom * Bound by Wishes * American McGee's Grimm Ver también * ''Lignu di Scupa'', cuento popular siciliano recopilado por Laura Gonzenbach. * Tarandandò, cuento popular tirolés recopilado por Christian Schneller. * Pisk-I-Aske, cuento popular danés recopilado por Evald Tang Kristensen. * Ropiquet, cuento popular francés recopilado por Emmanuel Cosquin. * ''El enano Holzrührlein Bonnefürhlein'', cuento popular alemán recopilado por Carl y Theodor Colshorn. Enlaces externos *Artículo en la Wikipedia española *Artículo en la Wikipedia alemana *Artículo en la Wikipedia en inglés *Artículo en inglés en TVtropes.org *Artículo en alemán en Märchenatlas *Rumpelstiltskin anotado en SurLaLune *Leer la versión de 1812 en inglés en pitt.edu *Leer la versión de 1857 en inglés en pitt.edu Categoría:Cuentos Categoría:Cuentos de 1810s Categoría:Cuentos alemanes Categoría:Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm Categoría:ATU 500 Categoría:The Blue Fairy Book